


What's done is done

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	What's done is done

What's done is done

= == ==

Blair sat in his car for a moment. He just left Simon's office and Major Crimes and wasn't very happy. He leaned forward, letting his forehead rest on the steering wheel, his hair cascading over, sheltering him.

"I tried Sandburg, but the Commander of the Academy won't let the hair issue slide." Blair remembered what Simon told him in his office.

He was going to have to get his hair cut. "But it's me," Blair told him.

"I know that Sandburg, but I can't change all the rules."

Blair knew that. He really did but now, one of the last pieces of him that made him Blair was going to be on the block, sort of speak. Giving a sigh, he took a deep breath and stood a bit taller. "Okay Simon. You tried, you asked, and I appreciate that. I'll have it cut before I have to go."

"When you get here, I'll let you grow it out." Simon offered.

"Maybe by then it won't mean anything." Blair shrugged. He looked at his watch, "It getting close to shift end. I'll let you be and head home. I promised Jim a cooked dinner tonight."

"A cooked dinner to sooth him no doubt."

Blair shrugged again, "A day in court is no fun for him. If he could listen to me for once about relaxing when you get a chance, I wouldn't have to tame him after the fact."

"You know the deal, he's hard headed." Simon laughed.

"And here I want to be his partner, call me crazy."

"I've already done that."

Blair lifted his head from the wheel. It was just something else that had to be done. Like fill out the paperwork to get in the Academy, get a physical done, start getting into a physical regime, now get a haircut.

Taking his keys out of jacket pocket, he turned on the engine and started for home.

** **  
Jim unlocked the loft door and started smiling when he stepped in.

The smell of dinner made him start to relax. He hated court and sitting for seven hours was up there with having a root canal done on his tooth.

After putting his jacket up and throwing his keys in the basket, he looked around the loft, searching for his friend. He heard him in the bathroom, rummaging in the cabinet below the sink.

"Watcha doing Chief?"

Blair turned and looked at him, "looking for your hair razor."

Jim answered, "It's up in my room." He moved back as Blair stood up. "What do you need it for? Looking to shave some of that hair off your chest?"

"If only," Blair mumbled. "I need to cut my hair, thought I'd scissor it to a point and then have you run the sheers over it."

Jim was shocked. "I thought Simon was going to get the Commander to lay off the hair."

"Word came down that the Commander was not going to let me slide past that particular rule. I figure cut it now, let it get the stiffness out before heading to class."

Jim didn't like this one bit. Blair had given up his life and now, he had something else to give up, one of the things that Jim considered to make Blair, Blair.

"Can you get them while I get the scissors and the garbage can?"

"What?" Jim asked only getting half the question.

"Can you go get your sheers while I get ready down here?" Blair asked.

Jim mutely nodded and headed for his stairs. Blair was going to cut his hair. It wasn't fair. The whole thing wasn't fair.

By the time he made it up to his bedroom he was furious. He was thinking of the injustice and how he had let it escalate to this point. Jim took a moment to change clothes, getting out of his suit pants and button up shirt into sweat pants and t shirt. He located the sheers in his bureau. He didn't want to do this.

He looked down into the living room and found Blair sitting on the floor with a towel around his shoulders. He really didn't want Blair to do this.

Jim watched as Blair brought the scissors up to a strand of hair her was holding up away from his head, watching as it snipped it. He watched him repeat the motion before stepping down the steps.

He dropped to his knees beside Blair. "Why?"

"Why what?" Blair asked as he picked up another strand and snipped it.

"You're cutting your hair," Jim pointed out.

"I have to," Blair answered.

Jim took the scissors away from Blair. "Look forward," Jim told him. Jim started cutting larger sections of hair till all was left was rough edges of hair on Blair's head.

He could tell that Blair was trying to keep the emotions in check. His breathing had become rhythmic, as if meditating. Jim couldn't blame him. This was just one more blow to his ego.

Jim moved to pick up the sheers. "How short do you want it?"

Blair shrugged. "Don't know, haven't had it short before."

Jim shook his head, 'could it get any worse.' He flipped the edge out, making it give a long lead. They would try it there and see how it looked when he got done.

He glided the sheers over Blair's head. He had to smirk seeing even at this length Blair's hair wanted to curl. He could just imagine what it looked like when he was baby.

Once done to his satisfaction, Jim settled back on his knees and looked at Blair.

"How bad is it?" Blair asked.

"I don't know. It's just strange. I've never seen you without hair." Jim helped him take the towel off, making sure to keep the hair on it and not getting it on the floor. "Go look."

Blair didn't move. "I don't think I want to."

"You have to eventually." Jim told him.

"Well, let's eat first then I'll look."

Jim nodded, "Okay Chief." With that, he got up, shook the towel out into the garbage can, trying not to look into it to see the long hair he had cut not so long ago.

It wasn't fair, Jim thought. But what could he do. To change now would make things all that worse.

He stood by Blair and put his arms around him. "I'm sorry," Jim said quietly.

Blair rested against Jim for a moment, taking the strength then moved to push away. "What's done is done," Blair said. "Let's eat."

 

This is an answer to a challenge .. to rewrite another authors story. This story is based on:

Title: fair is Fair  
Author: Ainm  
URL of original story: http://www.geocities.com/ainm66/TS/FairIsFair.html


End file.
